PROJECT ABSTRACT The K-INBRE network proposes to continue its Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) to assist young investigators in garnering external funding for multidisciplinary research projects that will enhance Cell and Developmental Biology research in Kansas. The purpose of the DRPP is to support junior faculty members directing a standalone project that falls within our general theme of Cell and Developmental Biology. Each selected DRPP investigator will receive two years of support, and these projects will likely provide research opportunities for additional trainees in DRPP laboratories. A primary mentor will be identified for each awardee, and our external advisory team will develop a set of milestones specific to each project. Progress will be monitored closely by the Mentoring Core Director, in conjunction with the mentor, and funding for the second year will be contingent upon adequate progress in the first year. We anticipate awarding a total of 4 DRPP grants per year, with new applications solicited biannually or as needed when a current investigator is successful in securing external funding and ?graduates? from the program. The DRPP will provide professional oversight to maintain this long-standing and highly functional statewide program, and to expand and integrate it with existing educational and training programs operating in Kansas. The logistics of the DRPP will be successfully executed with the oversight of the Mentoring Core. Actions of the DRPP will include identifying the programmatic scope and inclusion criteria, identifying and advertising for eligible Kansas faculty, assisting in the choice of a mentor, applications submission, making funding decisions on DRPP, and carrying out evaluations and feedback of DRPP recipients. As part of the oversight of the Mentoring Core, support for this program will also be provided by the Administrative Core, Bioinformatics Core, and Communications Core. The DRPP will also provide activities and resources for DRPP awardees. Each new investigator/mentor teams to be supported by the K- INBRE will, as in the past, be carefully selected and reviewed quarterly for progress toward the goals of the research proposal and career progress. Each awardee will present his/her project in a special session before the K-INBRE Annual Symposium in January every year. The Mentoring Core will also identify and implement plans for supplementing sources of assistance for new investigators, to include information on core resources, establishing and maintaining a research laboratory, and locating research expertise available throughout the K- INBRE network. The activities and resources include establishing meetings between mentor and investigators, generating career development plans providing information on relevant seminars and meetings, identifying reserved time for research, and providing information about all available K-INBRE and COBRE core support in Kansas and the Central IDeA Region States.